


But You Still Got Me

by Zizishipsgallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zizishipsgallavich/pseuds/Zizishipsgallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After what happened in 511...Mickey breaks down,until..</p>
            </blockquote>





	But You Still Got Me

It’s been a week,Mickey has called Ian thousands of times,but Ian never picked up.

Debbie came to see him several times,he never refused her visit,but he never spoke to her either.He just sat there expressionlessly,eyes out of focus.

This day,Debbie comes again,and Mickey,he is still wordless.He feels empty,numb,he is sitting in this room,but he doesn’t belong here,he doesn’t know where he belong.

But he still feels the warmth on his thigh,he looked down,it is Debbie who tries to comfort him by gentle touching.

“Mickey,has anyone told you that you are a good person?That you are really nice?”

Mickey turns to look into her eyes,he seems puzzled,no one has used kind words such as “good”、”nice”to describe him before, “What?”He asked.

Debbie kept silent for a few second,before talking again,”You are a good person,you are nice,you should know that.”

Mickey shakes his head with a bitter smile.He is anything but a good、nice person,he is a piece of trash,he is born to be abandoned by everyone in this world.

"I mean it,Mickey.You are nicer than a large number of people I've met in my life."Debbie says."And I wish you could get through with it."Debbie lowers her voice,but enough for Mickey to hear her.

“Thanks,Debbie.”Mickey says with a barely visible nod,apparently hasn’t been convinced by Debbie’s kind words.

“So do you wanna talk?I mean,I may not be a good adviser,but sometimes just speaking things out can be a huge relief,and I’m willing to listen to you .”Debbie says.

“No,no thanks,Debbie,I’m good…”Mickey touches his eyebrows with his thumb.

“Ok,but if you need any kind of help,you know where to find me.”Debbie smiles at him.

Mickey tries to say “Thank you.”,but something stuck in his throat.

Debbie stands up,preparing to leave,but she stops for a second and says,”I’m not sure if I’m a good choice for sharing feelings with you in your mind or not,if I’m really not,I’m sure there’s still someone for you to turn to,someone you can feel free to open your heart with.Maybe he or she is not around right now,but I’m sure the one is ready to be there for you,find him or her,Mickey.”

Debbie left,the house is empty again.Debbie’s words are still swirling in his head.Find who?Who the hell on the earth can he share feelings freely with?The only heaven he will feel safe and free in,is where he’s along with Ian.But Ian disappeared,together with his mom.His world crashed down.He has nothing left in his life.His father is in jail,his mother died many years ago,his brothers,Colin and Iggy,they have their own shit to deal with.His wife,oh yeah,the handwhore,left several weeks ago with his child,complaining that his boyfriend could do danger things to Yevgeny,which is not true at all.His sister,Mandy,she……she left him too.

 

He’s a little pissed off when Mandy left southside with her horrible big black boyfriend.He remembered what she said when she announced that she was leaving,”Nothing for me here.”He knew what she meant,but by no means could he agree with that,he was here,Ian was here……Right,Ian was here,but not anymore.If only Mandy were here……

He’s a little pissed off when Mandy left southside with her horrible big black boyfriend.He remembered what she said when she announced that she was leaving,”Nothing for me here.”He knew what she meant,but by no means could he agree with that,he was here,Ian was here……Right,Ian was here,but not anymore.If only Mandy were here……

Neither has Mickey nor Mandy called each other since Mandy moved out of the state.Although they are not the type of siblings who treat each other gently,in fact, they quarrel a lot and even fight sometimes,but they have each other’s back,they always do,and Mickey always knows that he would miss her if one day she just pcaks all her shit and removes herself from his life.And that really came.So when Mickey dialed the number which belongs to Mandy,he didn’t expect her to pick up.

“Hello?”This voice can’t be more familiar,Mickey swears to god his miss her voice to death.

“Hello?”Not hearing Mickey’s response,Mandy tries again.

Mickey just feels that if he says anything right now,he will burst into tears at once.

“Dumbass,are you there?Speak!!!Unless you are dead or something?”Mandy sounds extremely worried.

Mickey tries hard to make voice,but burst out sobbing instead,which strikes Mandy heart heavily.

“What the fuck,Mickey?Don’t tell me that you are crying,stop acting like a pussy for god sake!”Mandy almost shouts at the phone.

“It’s all fucked up……”Mickey’s voice has never been in such a sorrowful way.

“Why did you say that,Mick?What happened?”Mandy forgets about how mad was her when she heard Mickey crying like that instantly,she just wanna figure out if everything is ok.

“Everything is screwed up,Mandy,and it will never be ok again.”

“Mick,just tell me everything,please!Do you know that you are scaring the shit out of me?”Mandy can feel the huge pain torturing Mickey,which hurts her too,but not knowing what on earth is torturing Mickey hurts her worse.

“Mick,is it about Ian?”

……

“Something’s wrong between you two,isn’t it?”The longer Mickey keeps silence,the more she is sure about her speculation.

However,Mickey hangs up.

Hours passed,Mickey gets drunk,passing out in the couch.

“Don’t you ever dare shut me out again,fucking jerk!”It is Mandy who wakes him up by punching him in the chest.

Mickey isn’t able to see her face clearly until he managed to struggle to the wall and turn the light on.Mandy looks like crap,her eyes was red and swollen,her hair looks disorderly,she looks furious.

“Wait,Mandy,wait,isn’t you supposed to be in Indiana right now?”Mickey is puzzled.

“Ask Indiana to fuck itself!We are talking about your shit!!!!It’s been a while,isn’t it?How long have you been like this?Few days?Weeks?Or even longer?Why didn’t you tell me earlier!Why didn’t you?!Oh,wait, I forgot,you haven’t tell me anything yet,you son of a bitch!”Mandy yells while beating and kicking at Mickey.

“Mandy,stop,stop,hey……”Mickey tries to hide from Mandy’s fists but it’s not easy at all.

“Unless you tell me every detail of what’s going on!”Mandy says,finally stops beating Mickey crazily.

So in the two following hours,the siblings sits in the sofa shoulder by shoulder,one is speaking,the other one is listening.

When he finally finished telling this bitter story,the room becomes as quiet as vacuum.

“Sorry I wasn’t there for you,I’m so sorry……”Mandy whispered.

“Stop being stupid,I didn’t tell you anyway.”Mickey says.

“Well,you really should have.”Mandy says.

“But I thought……”

“Thought what?That I had already left?I’m still your fucking sister,do you remember?The bond of blood can never be changed by anyone,idiot,so that means I’ll always give a shit about you.”

“Didn’t expect you to drive all this way back home for me.”Mickey wipes his eyes.

“Then what did you expect me to do?Just lying in my cozy bed and don’t even bother to think about your heartbreaking phone call?How can I sit my ass after knowing that you broke down??Do not scare me like that anymore,if something hard for you happens,let me know as soon as possible,Mickey,you hear me?”Mandy says firmly.

This is the last straw,Mickey knows crying out loud is hilarous,but this is the only thing he wanna do right now,after getting through so much but still lost the man he loves, he feels exhausted,he really needs to release himself right now.

“I lost him,I lost him I lost him I lost him,Mandy,I lost him……”Mickey’s voice is choked with weeping,and Mandy stretches out her arm to embrace her brother tightly.

Mickey cries badly in her arms,and Mandy can only hold him even more hysterically.

“I lost him,I lost him.”Mickey repeats the sentence again and again.

“Shh….Shh….Shh…I know…I know…but you still got me…you still got me…Mickey,you still got me…”Mandy whispers by Mickey’s ear.

“I love you.”Mandy speaks silently.This is the second time she says this to someone,this time,she doesn’t need any response.She knows she loves the trembling and sobbing man in her arms with every piece of her heart,that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the last piece of fic I write.


End file.
